


survivor strong

by raddoc



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Healing, Ladies supporting ladies, MeToo, Mentions of past abuse, alex and maggie; sanvers for life, alex is the best, being strong is being vulnerable is being strong, its okay to talk about it, maggie is a badass but also caring, survivors art, we all need help sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raddoc/pseuds/raddoc
Summary: Maggie meets a young girl and learns that she had been abused. The story of how maggie and alex help her to get help, express her feelings and heal.a perfect excuse to share survivors poetry (with all authors permission)TRIGGER WARNING: mentions that past abuse occurred*If this is triggering for you, please do not read!! Your health is most important*





	survivor strong

Maggie paced nervously in the poorly lit hallway. She touched her badge almost unconsciously. Why had she agreed to do this? When her partner had called in sick and begged her to take over his talk at the local middle school for career day, Maggie hadn’t been overly thrilled with the idea. But now, standing in the confining hallway that smelled of something unidentifiable yet somehow familiar, she dreaded the idea. 

Maggie turned sharply and and tried to distract herself by reading the bright flyers posted o nthe walls. But she couldn’t seem to focus. She kept pacing and now clutched at her badge. The flood of emotions had hit her the moment she had walked into the school, plunging her back to her tormented days. She thought she had left behind all those painful memories, that she was over them, that they didn’t matter anymore. Maggie sneered dirisively. Clearly she had been wrong. 

Maggie forced herself to stop and drew in a deep breath. She peeked out of the corner of her eyes to make sure no one was watching then stood with her hands on her hips like supergirl frequently did and focused on taking calmig breaths. She was a grown ass adult, she could do this. So what if she was walking into a lions den full of kids, she was a bad ass mofo who dealt with real creeps everyday and always came out on top. She could handle this. 

Maggie blew out another deep breath and nodded her head determinedly. She had this. She wasn’t a scrawny, terrified and ostracized kid anymore. She felt some of the anxiety leave her. She almost smiled ruefully at how intense and unexpected her visceral reaction to walking a school had been.

Maggie let her hands drop from her hips and began to pace slowly again. She had just bent forward to look at a particularly flashy poster board when a small girl scurried past her. She looked to be about 12 and had thick, curly, dark hair and wore jeans and a plain green fleece pullover with red high top sneakers. She was followed closely by another large male student. He had clearly hit his growth spurt early but still held onto his baby fat. 

“Elena, wait,” he called. When the girl didn’t slow or show any response, he put on a burst of speed and lunged for her shoulder. 

The girl reacted immediately. She spun with a shout. “Don’t touch me you bastard!” she yelled frantically. She shoved the much larger boy, who was so shocked by her vehemence that he stumbled back and fell hard to the ground. 

For a moment no one moved and it was as if time stood still. The girl stood panting with her fists balled up defensively. Her panicked eyes moved frantically searching her surroundings. 

“Elena…what the hell?” the boy on the floor asked, clearly confused. 

The girl stared down at the boy. Her eyes widened as if she was only now seeing him and she seemed to come back to herself. She paled. “Oh, Jonathon. I…” her voice broke. She chewed her lip and seemed at a loss for words. 

Maggie slowly approached. Elena quickly looked between Jonathon still on the floor and Maggie with her badge flashing on her belt then back to Jonathon before she turned and dashed around the corner. 

Maggie took a quick step as if to follow but stopped herself. She went to the boy. “Are you okay?” she asked as she held out a hand.

The boy took it gratefully and hauled himself to his feet. “Yeah, thanks.” He dusted himself off. “I didn’t mean anything by it…I don’t know why she did that. 

Maggie nodded. “True. But still, it might be a good idea not to touch anyone unless they tell you its okay.”

Jonathon nodded, looking at the floor. “I…yeah…”

“Do you know where she might have gone?” Maggie asked.

“The girls locker room. Its down that hall to the right.”

“Thanks. I will go talk with her and make sure shes alright too.”

“Shes not in trouble is she? Because im fine and she didn’t-“

“No. shes not in trouble. I just want to make sure shes okay.” Maggie reassured the boy. 

Maggie nodded to Jonathon then strode quickly down the hall to the girls locker room. She pushed the door open quietly and slipped inside. She could hear someone crying softly. Maggie approached the girl huddled in a corner her knees drawn up to her chest and her face in her hands. 

Maggies face twisted at the sight. She wanted to cradle the girl into a tight hug. Instead she sat on the wooden bench and stared at the locker next to the girls head and waited for her to cry herself out. 

After a short time the girl looked up and finally noticed Maggie. She drew in a short breath and quickly wiped the tears from her face. 

“So who was it you didn’t want touching you?” Maggie asked frankly before the girl could say anything. 

The girls eyes widened in shock and she drew back slightly. Maggie held out her hands in a calming motion. “Its okay. You’re not in trouble, and you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to. Im just here to help.” 

The girl eyed her warily. 

“My names Maggie. Whats yours?” Maggie tried. 

There was a pause and then, “Elena.”

“Elena. I like that.” There was a long pause where the two just stared at each other. “Elena. I am a police officer. Which means that I can protect you. If someone is hurting you, I can make them stop. I can make sure things happen; I can get things done. I can help you the way a teacher cant.” Maggie held her eyes intently on the girls.

After several seconds, Elena looked away. She sighed. “He cant hurt me anymore,” she whispered. 

Maggie felt her insides clench in horror and anger. Her supsicions had just been confirmed with those simple words. “How do you mean?” she asked keeping her voice neutral. 

Elena twisted her hands together and refused to look at Maggie. “He…I…was with…a bad family. But now im with the cuthberts and they are wonderful. They even adopted me.” She finally looked at Maggie with her eyes shining. “So I don’t want to think about that anymore. I don’t want to worry them or be extra burdensome… I just want us to be happy.” Elena squeezed her eyes shut for a second before opening them again.

Maggie gave her a soft smile. “Im glad you are safe now and found a family. But love, trying not to think about it isn’t going to work.”

The girl frowned. Maggie went on gently. “It will still be there, trying to bubble up to the surface like it did today. It wont just go away with time.” 

The girls face remained defiant for a moment longer before it seemed to crumble. She stared at the floor again. “Futile flight, Hopeless plight, Always found, Always bound, Memory haunts, Merciless taunts, No way to see, How to be free.” She stated in a hollow voice. 

Maggie felt a shiver run through her. She slid down the bench so she was closer to the child. “Its okay to talk about it,” she said earnestly. “Its okay to feel lost or confused or scared or overwhelmed or angry or anything else that your feeling.”

The girl gave a harsh laugh. “I don’t know how im feeling. I try to pretend like it didn’t happen most of the time. Or that it happened to someone else.” 

Maggie slowly slid off the bench to the cold floor next to the girl. “That’s okay. You don’t have to have any answers right now. Whatever youre feeling, whatever you’ve needed to do in order to survive, is okay. its okay. youre okay. 

Elenas lip trembled and she nodded. Maggie reached out and squeezed the girls hand firmly. 

“But you don’t have to do it alone, elena. There are people here to help you. You have been so brave and so strong, but it also takes courage to let others help you. Its okay to let others in.”

The girl stared at the floor for a long moment. She was so still it was hard for Maggie to even see if she was breathing. 

“Have you told anyone about what happened?”

The girl shivered. “I…told my case worker.” Elena hugged her knees tighter. “I don’t know if she believed me but when she talked to them about it, they said they wanted to be rid of me. Which is when I moved to the cuthberts.”

Maggie felt her heart pinch. “I believe you.” Maggie stated firmly. “I believe you.” 

Elena looked away but gave a short nod. 

“Elena. It wasn’t your fault. None of what happened was your fault.” She squeezed the girls hand again. “It wasn’t your fault.”

The girls stared determinedly at the floor. 

“Hey. Look at me,” Maggie cooed. “It wasn’t your fault elena. Something bad happened to you, but that doesn’t mean that you are bad.”

The girl looked up at Maggie. Her face twisted and she gave a quiet sob before hiding her face in her knees once more. 

After the girl had quieted, Maggie asked softly “Do the cuthberts know?” 

The girl flinched. “I don’t know.” She whispered. 

Maggie sat and pinched her lips. “Do you feel like you could talk to them about it?”

Elena looked up terrified and shook her head. “No! What if they didn’t believe me? Or if they didn’t want me anymore?”

Maggie tilted her head. “You say they adopted you, yes?”

The girl nodded begrudgingly.

“That must mean that they care about you. And because they care about you they would want to know if something was wrong.” 

Elena frowned but didn’t respond. 

Maggie went on. “If you had someone that you cared about, wouldn’t you want them to tell you? So you could help them?” Maggie waited, staring intently at the girl.

Elena chewed her lip. “I…suppose so…” 

“I know so. I mean not everyone out there is terrible. The culberths aren’t terrible are they?”

“What? No! They are amazing.”

Maggie nodded with a smile. “See?”

“Well…” 

They two lasped into quiet.

“Do you have any other poems?” Maggie finally asked, shifting slightly to find a more comfortable position on the cold concrete.

Elena looked in maggies direction and gave a small shrug. “I mean its not really poetry…”

Maggie huffed. “Seemed pretty poetic to me. And good too.” 

The girl simply shrugged again.

“Well whatever you want to call it, maybe writing about your emotions and what your feeling could help you process what happened.” Maggie eyed elena who still looked anywhere but directly at her. “I had a therapist tell me I should keep a journal or draw or paint or figure out some constructive way to let out my emotions.”

Elenas eyes flicked to Maggie then away again quickly. 

Maggie smiled. “Yep. Ive been to therapy. We all need help sometimes. And it does help, in the long run.” Maggie nudged her shoulder lightly against elenas. “I mean it kinda sucks while its happening but its kinda good at the same time. And its worth it in the end.” 

Elena turned to Maggie and opened her mouth as if to say something. Instead she closed it and nodded. 

They sat together for a few more minutes in silence. Finally Maggie shifted again. “What do you say we get off this hard floor?”

Elena looked at her quickly with wide eyes. “What comes next?” she asked in a small voice.

Maggie scrunched her face. “Well, we have to tell some people, like your principle to start with.” Elena nodded. “And the cuthberts.”

Elena looked at the floor again but nodded. Maggie squeezed her hand. “It’ll be okay. You wont have to do it alone.” 

Elena looked at Maggie with something like hope in her eyes. She gave a hesitant smile. “Okay.” 

 

Maggie sat in front of a desk covered in neat piles, staring intently at a woman with white hair who looked remarkably like an owl. 

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention.” The principle, Dr. Ginsberg said nodding to Maggie. 

Maggie shifted forward. “Youre welcome. Now my concern is what is going to be done next. Elena needs help and support and I need to know that she will get it.” 

Dr. Ginsberg also leaned forward and clasped her hands together. “I whole heartedly agree. We will of course notify elenas case worker and work with them to ensure she receives the care she needs at home as well as setting up counseling.” 

Maggie nodded curtly. “Good. now, as far as her case worker, do you know anything about the woman?”

Dr. Ginsbergs mouth twitched like she bit inot a sour lemon. “I have not been overly impressed with her services.” 

“Mm hm. Yes well. I will be in touch with child protective services about changing elenas case worker to someone a little more appropriate.” 

Dr. Ginsberg smiled warmly at the force of a woman sitting in front of her. “Would you like to use my phone?” 

Maggie smiled wolfishly and nodded, recognizing the bespectacled owlish woman as a kindred spirit. “Yes, yes I would.” 

After 45 minutes, multiple veiled and not so veiled threats, speaking to five different people, Maggie finally hung up the phone with a satisfied smirk. “Elenas case will now be handled by Diane shaw and her previous case worker is also under official review.” 

Dr. Ginsberg nodded solemnly. “Bravo.” 

“Ms shaw will be picking elena up today and taking her home to explain the situation to the cuthberts. I will also be checking in with elena to make sure things happen as they should.” 

The principle smiled broadly and nodded again. “Excellent. Now lets talk about rescheduling your talk to our students about NCPD.” 

Maggie face blanched. 

“I think a full school assembly would be appropriate for such a distinguished member of our brave police force.” 

“Uh…I…” she stuttered.

Dr. Ginsbergs owlish face filled with mirth and she hooted out laughter. “How about next Thursday?”

“Well…see now…” maggie tried.

“We will see you then detective. It will be a good opportunity for you to check up on Elena.” 

Maggie was still opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, trying to protest when the principles door closed behind her. 

Elena looked at her face and snorted. “Yeah. She has that affect on everyone.”

Maggie shook her head ruefully and sat next to the girl. “So. Heres the deal.” She went on to explain about her new case manager who would be taking her home today and setting up counseling. “But don’t worry,” Maggie said as she handed elena her card. “Here is my number and you can call anytime you need to. Seriously. It might take me a bit to call back, but I will.” 

Elena took the card and eyed it then looked back to Maggie. “Thanks,” she said hesitantly.

“Of course.” Maggie said with a smile and gently bumped her shoulder into the girls. “And don’t worry. I will see you next Thursday since your principle has roped me into giving a speech to the entire school…”

Elena couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of pure dread on Maggies face. “Don’t worry. Itl be okay.” she said, echoing maggies earlier words. 

Maggie turned with a soft smile and winked. “Youre right. Now lets get you back to class.”

 

“Babe, its going to be fine,” alex tried to reassure Maggie. “You deal with worse stuff than this every day.”

Maggie groaned into her pillow. “I know. But its just something about that place!” 

Alex propped herself onto an elbow and ran a hand through maggies lusciously soft hair. “You mean school?”

Maggie groaned unintelligibly into her pillow.

Alex snuggled down next to Maggie and drapped an arm across her girlfriend. She brushed the hair away from maggies ear. “How about I distract you?” alex purred.  
Maggie stilled then one eye slit open. She eyed alex appreciately. Then she sighed. “No. I will be late.” She bemoaned. 

Alex smiled and kissed Maggie on the cheek. “Youre right. Plus, this will give you something to look forward to. No matter how awful it is, not that it will be because I know you will be great. But no matter what, I will be here waiting for you. And I am so proud of you,” alex whispered seductively. 

Maggie felt her breath come short and her pupils dialate. Then she shook her head and looked at the clock. “Im going to be late!” 

Alex chuckled and smiled from the bed as she lovingly watched Maggie leap out of bed and frantically dress.

 

Alex looked up from the Chinese food she was setting out on the counter. “So how was it?” she asked.

Maggie just shook her head as if in a daze. “I honestly cant remember. I showed up and half of NCPD was there thanks to that jerk of a partner of mine. And I walked up to the podium in front of the entire school and then everything goes blank. 

Alex gave a sympathetic smile and wrapped Maggie into a giant hug. “Im so proud of you.” She said into maggies hair, which she couldn’t help but notice smelled amazing. 

Maggie pulled back and looked up into alex face with a wicked smile. “Yeah? I seem to remember-“

Maggies sentence was cut off as alex grasped maggies face in both hands and kissed her deeply. She guided Maggie backwards towards the bed as she reached frantically for maggies shirt.

 

Two hours later they managed to disentangle themselves and make it back to the kitchen to reheat the Chinese food. 

“So how was elena?” alex asked earnestly as she scarfed down sweet n sour chicken. 

“Good I think. She seemed nervous about starting counseling tomorrow. But the talk with her adoptive parents went really well.” 

“Oh thank goodness.”

“Yeah. I mean it always amazes me that some parents can be so awful to their own children as to not believe their own kids when they come to them with such things, so clearly needing help.” Maggie growled. “Or that they could be so monstrous as to hurt them in the first place.”

Alex squeezed maggies hand. “It’s a parents job to support their kids no matter what. Whether something bad happens to them…or if they make a life choice the parents don’t agree with.”

Maggies eyes flashed to alex then back to her food. “Yes, well. They were rightfully horrified and outraged. But most importantly they were kind and supportive and loving to elena. They held her and let her cry and let her know that they were there for her no matter what.”

“That’s so beautiful.” Alex murmured. “Many times people are afraid because they don’t know what to do or say. But really you don’t have to do anything except be there. And continue to be there even when, especially when your loved one is struggling. You don’t have to have any answers.”

Maggie eyes shined as she looked at alex. she leaned forward and kissed alex quickly. “I love you, ya know?”

Alex smiled. “I know. I love you too.” 

“Mm, I almost forgot,” Maggie exclaimed as she went for her pants. She searched the pockets until she drew out a small slip of paper. “Elena gave me a poem.” 

Maggie rejoined alex at the counter and held it out so they could both read it. 

My heart aches, my mind breaks  
Endless fight, no respite  
Endlessly flee, never free  
Runs so fast, away from the past  
But forever bound, always to hound  
Can’t outpace, unable to face  
Must hide, deep inside  
Out of sight, in endless night.  
There remain, all in vein  
Even so deep, memory keeps  
Even hidden, comes unbidden  
Further must be, continue to flee  
Must outstrip his awful grip  
Only one way to keep at bay  
Lost he must be  
So flee you do…til you lose yourself too.

 

Maggie and alex stare at each other for a moment. “Wow,” alex uttered.

“I agree.”

“I want to kill this asshole,”Alex growled. 

“I agree,” Maggie said through clenched teeth.

Alex looked at her sharply. “Do you know who it was?

“Im still looking. But don’t worry. I will find this bastard. And when I do…” Maggie cracked her knuckles threateningly. 

 

Two weeks later, on a Saturday, Maggie picked elena up from her counseling appointment and brought her back to have dinner with her and alex. Maggie had prepared her abuelitas famous enchiladas and her apartment had smelt like heaven all day. 

Alex swept the door open with a smile. “Thank goodness you’re here. Now we can finally eat,” she said with a laugh.

“elena, this is alex, my girlfriend.”

Elena nodded shyly. “Hi.”

“How are you doing?”alex asked.

“Fine. Thanks.”

Alex clucked. “Now none of that. No lies in this house.”

Elena looked to Maggie surprised. “Alex has also been to counseling,” she said in way of explaination. “And she knows it can dredge up some uncomfortable stuff that can make you feel kinda crappy.” 

Elena nodded hesitantly. then she sniffed and smiled. “What is that? It smells amazing!”

Maggie laughed and the ice was broken. They all three sat down and started to dig into the feast that Maggie and alex (okay, mainly Maggie) had prepared. 

They mostly talked about small things, like school projects and awesome new movies. And places they have lived.

“So where were you before this?” alex asked casually.

“I lived here. Just with a different family.”

“Oh. What was their names?” alex asked innocently enough, but Maggie threw her a sharp look. She knew alex was fishing for info as to who elenas abuser had been.

A shadow seemed to come over elena. She cleared her throat. “um…”

Alex watched her quietly. “Its okay,” she whispered. “I understand.”

Elena looked up sharply at her and then maggie. 

Alex recited softly, “How can a moment so deeply impact? How can one event so deeply linger? Though banish I did try, resolute refuse to cry. He is behind every face I see, his hands the only ones that be…” 

Elena looked at her in surprise and then relief. “Yes,” she agreed. 

Maggie tilted her head at alex. she had never heard alex speak like this. She gave her a questioning look. “Rick?”

Alex looked away slightly but didn’t shudder the way she had previously when his name was mentioned. She nodded. 

Maggie looked slightly hurt. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. I should have. I…”

Maggie reached out and squeezed alex hands. “Thank you for telling me now.” she looked down. “I don’t mean to pressure you. I just want to help.”

Alex smiled. “I know. I love you.”

Maggie returned her smile. “Who wants dessert?” she asked, neatly changing the subject. 

As Maggie dropped elena off at home, elena turned quickly. “I wrote this after my last session. You can share it with alex if you want.” She said hurridly not meeting maggies eyes then scampered down from the car. 

 

To see me, it is as it should be  
But inside, the truth hides.  
TIME FRACTURED  
Inside grown body a child resides.  
A LIFE SHATTERED  
Little girl, lost in darkness  
Frightened she flees  
Desperately she runs  
Forever trapped  
Trapped in endless darkness.  
Alone she cries  
Alone she falls  
Alone…yet NEVER ALONE.  
Forever haunted is she  
Echoed memories refuse to leave.  
In the dark depths it resides  
In the deep recesses of the soul it lives  
Restlessly it slumbers  
Fitfully it sleeps  
Ghost of shadowed past.  
Aroused, awakened  
Ceaselessly it stalks  
Relentlessly it persues  
Always waiting  
Always ready  
To capture in fetid embrace  
To drage her under.  
Circling the word revolves.  
But together they are frozen  
Outside of time  
To see me you would never know  
The invisible struggle, the endless flight  
of a little girl lost, haunted in darkness…

 

“Watch where youre going, bitch,” the balding overweight man growled at the woman who had run into him.

“Gary? Gary sandov?” Maggie asked ignoring his namecalling. 

The man squinted in confusion. “Who wants to know?”

“Just some concerned citizens,” alex explained as she suddenly appeared at his elbow. 

“Yes,” Maggie agreed as she got directly in the large mans face. He was several inches taller than the small woman but she seemed to tower over him in her fury.

He took a step back but alex and Maggie followed until he was pressed up against the cold cement of the building lining the sidewalk. He eyed the women nervously and glanced around at the other passerbys for help, but they ignored him. 

“You see,” Maggie continued. “We hear that you like to abuse little girls”

“And that makes us very upset.” Alex whispered threatening in his ear. The ferocious smile on her face was truly unnerving. 

Maggie leaned forward and hissed. “We know who you are. We know where you live. We know what you do. And we will always be able to find you.”

“Always.” Alex purred like a lioness about to pounce. 

“So if you so much as think about harming another child. Or another person for that matter. We will know. And we will finish this conversation in private.”

“You bitches are crazy,” the now profusely sweating man tried.

Maggie leand forward further and pressed something against the mans groin. “Are we?”

The man looked down to see a knife pressing against his testicles. He licked his lips. “I don’t know what youre talking about.”

“I would shut up now.” alex advised.

“Yes…” Maggie murmured. “Before I give into my temptation and take your balls home with me to display over my mantle.

The mans eyes flicked between Maggie and alex. he panted and licked his lips again. 

“Do you understand?” Maggie asked.

The man snarled and didn’t answer. Maggie pressed the knife harder into his groin. He double over slightly on reflex. “Yes,” he spat.

“Say it,” alex instructed.

“I understand,” he said through clenched teeth.

“Good.” Maggie came even closer and whispered into his ear. “Because we will be watching. And I almost hope we get to finish our conversation…” she leaned back to view his terrified expression and winked.

Alex raised an eyebrow and looked down at his pant. He had wet himself. “We will be seeing you,” she promised. 

In addition to visiting gary sandov, Maggie also notified the local precinct about him. The statutes of limitation may have run out for elena but there may be other children that he had hurt who could still get justice. They were going to open a full investigation. She contacted child services and ensured that he would never be allowed another foster child. She spoke to his boss and may have accidentally let slip some details about the local polices investigation. She even notified the local neighborhood watch and had Dr. Ginsberg call elenas old school to warn them to keep him away from their students. 

Maggie and alex lifted a glass and nodded appreciatively at each other. They had effectively done everything in their power to ensure this horrible monsters destruction. 

“That tracker I planted is still working?” Maggie asked.

Alex smiled. “Don’t worry. We will always know where he is unless, he has it surgically removed. Which would be a very bad idea for him.” Her smile broadened.  
Maggie felt her hear warm. “I love you so much.” 

 

Elena became a familiar sight at Maggie and alex apartment. She would pop by occasionally during the week for some help with her homework or a project she was working on. She would hang out on weekends and Maggie would help her with her batting stance (turns out elena was pretty awesome at softball) and alex would teach her self defense moves. They would all watch movies and elena and alex would watch with amazement as Maggie created masterpieces of delishessness in the kitchen. They would talk about small things and big things, and occasionally discuss her abuse. But mostly they had fun. 

They also had picnics in the park with elenas adoptive parents and got to know the amazing people that were Mathew and martha Cuthbert. Alex and Maggie had the three cuthberts over for dinner and they all sat together at elenas softball games. Elena bonded with kara over being adopted and the cuthberts chatted with kara and eliza over the struggles and joys they had endured together. 

Several months later, elena stopped by with a smile on her face.

“Hey! Whats up?” Maggie asked.

“I have been working really hard in therapy. I was finally able to talk about it today without crying.”

“Oh sweetie. Im so proud of you,” alex said with a hug. 

“I was also able to write about it. and I wanted to share it with you.”

“Okay. We would love to hear whatever you want to share.” Maggie said

They settled onto the couch and elena took out a battered notebook. She looked up sharply. “Like, poetrys not really my thing, so don’t judge.”

Maggie frowned slightly. “We would never judge.”

“I know. But still.”

“Go ahead,” alex encouraged.

“okay.” elena cleared her throat and flicked her eyes around once more before beginning. 

 

Unsuspecting  
Never expecting  
The horror that he brought  
Unprotected  
Left defenseless  
Like nochild ever ought  
I wish desperately I could  
Rewidn time I would  
And set things as they should  
Happy  
Contentedly playing  
With nie a wary thought  
Summonded  
Dutifully responding  
With no knowing of what he sought  
I wish desperately I could  
Rewind time I would  
And set things as they shoud  
Haulking  
Towering over  
He can not be fought  
Trembling  
Cant stop it  
He has me caught  
Held completely in his power, take me he could  
To toy with as he would  
Even though he never should  
Panic  
Blind terror  
Helplessly bound  
Gasping  
Aversive touch  
Nightmare in silence, all without a sound  
Invading  
Sickening caress  
Only torment to be found  
Rage  
Helpless tears  
Darkness closing all around  
I wish desperately I could  
Rewind time I would  
And set things as they should  
Retreat  
All too painful  
Into blackness I fell  
Anguish  
Seeping wound  
Banished thoughts unable to quell  
Hide  
Remain unseen  
Must never repeat the hell  
Haunted  
Forever trapt  
Unable to unring that fateful bell

Silence greeted her when she finished. Alex wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks. Maggie gave a water smile. “Thank you elena. For trusting us with that.” She held out her arms and elena sank into maggies warm embrace. Alex joined them and wrapped herself tightly around both of them.


End file.
